1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel and, more particularly, to a conductive wheel for a cart, such as a shopping cart and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cart comprises a skeleton, a plurality of wheel brackets swivelably mounted on the bottom of the skeleton, a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted on the wheel brackets by a plurality of screw members, and a plurality of bearings mounted between the wheel brackets and the wheels. However, the bearings frequently contact with and rub the wheel brackets and the screw members to produce and accumulate static charges which are transferred through the wheel brackets to the skeleton so that when a user touches the skeleton, the static charges are conducted through the skeleton to the user's body, thereby easily causing an electrical shock to the user, and thereby causing danger to the user.